


redolent

by painintheassnojutsu



Series: Naruto Femslash Week 2018 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Flowers, Fluff without Plot, Hinata and Sakura have a baby, Marriage Proposal, Naruto Femslash Week 2018, Paperwork, Rated teen for swearing, Trans Female Character, Weddings, not explicitly stated but sakuras trans don't fight me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painintheassnojutsu/pseuds/painintheassnojutsu
Summary: Hinata gives Sakura a flower."Love you.""Love you more.""Wanna spar?""Of course."





	redolent

**Author's Note:**

> femslash week day one, prompt is "domestic life"

Sakura tucks her hair behind her ear. “I hate paperwork.” She sighs.

 

Hinata hums. “But it's worth it in the end, right?”

 

“Yeah.” Sakura grins. “I can't wait to get rid of this stupid fucking—I can't wait to be pretty, like you.”

 

“You're really pretty,” Hinata says.

 

Sakura blinks away her sleepiness to look at her. “Not really. My only redeeming feature is my pink hair.” She sighs again, marking down her name for the fourth time in the paperwork.

 

“No, Sakura. You're so pretty . . . just like a flower,” she says, holding a flower in front of Sakura.

 

“Where did that come from?”

 

“My heart,” Hinata says, “my mushy, mushy heart.”

 

Sakura laughs. “That's gay.”

 

“Of course it is. I'm talking to my girlfriend here, keep up.”

 

“Loser.”

 

“Wanna get married?”

 

“ _What_? Obviously!”

 

_#_

 

“You're beautiful,” Hinata says, several years later, to her beautiful, wonderful, lovely wife. She puts a hand on her stomach. “And so, so smart. You're an amazing medic. I bet you can do anything.”

 

Sakura turns beet red. “All I did was remove the dna from donated sperm and put my own dna in. It's no big deal . . . ”

 

“You’re so self-destructive,” Hinata sighs. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

_#_

 

“Another peony, Sakura?” Ino asks with a smile. “Your wife will appreciate it. Hinata is just as sentimental as you, isn't she? She's here for roses every other week.”

 

Sakura laughs. “If it gets your family money, you can't complain, can you?”

 

“Well—yeah. Speaking of my family, Tenten thinks you're both fools, and she wants to train your child when she's old enough. Yeah?”

 

“Sounds good!”

 

“Awesome! That'll be—”

 

“You still owe me money, think giving me this for free will pay that off?”

 

“ . . . yeah . . . have a nice day! Tell Hinata that Tenten and I said hi!”

 

“Will do!”

 

_#_

 

“Tenten, you're so pretty,” Ino sighs. “If only time would hurry up and let us get married.”

 

Tenten grins. “We can still elope.”

 

“But we need to have a pretty wedding with lots of flowers and Hinata and Sakura with little baby Aimi! Oh, I can't wait until she's born! Hey, when we get married can we have kids? We can adopt!”

 

Tenten nods. “Maybe some older kids. Babies are tiny and fragile. How many do you want though?”

 

Ino hums thoughtfully. “Two, maybe three. All girls.”

 

“Ooh, I agree. There are so many girls in orphanages . . . stupid shinobi and their stupid ‘boys are better than girls’ bullshit.”

 

Ino smiles. “Love you.”

 

“Love you more.”

 

They go silent.

 

Then, “wanna spar?”

 

“Of course.”

 

_#_

 

“Oh my god, Aimi, it's another door!” Sakura exclaims, sarcastically, to the baby in her arms.

 

Aimi babbles and pulls on Sakura’s hair.

 

“Oh, ow, Aimi—”

 

Hinata grabs Aimi’s wrist, lightly, and the girl immediately lets go.

 

“Mama _mamam_ aaa,”  the child says, holding her arms out in Hinata's direction. The woman rolls her eyes.

 

“No, sweetie, mommy's got you now,” Hinata says, holding a door open for Sakura. “There are a lot of doors here, aren't there?”

 

Sakura laughs. “So many doors just to get outside for our friends’ wedding. I'm so disappointed in you, building. How _dare_ you have _doors_?”

 

Hinata smiles.

 

“You're so pretty, Aimi . . . like a flower,” Sakura murmurs as they walk outside.

 

Hinata's heart melts.

 

(Her makeup melts too, when Ino and Tenten exchange their vows.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
